The Beginnings of Forever
by Blue Sapphire786
Summary: Dear Regulus, I know I'm dying. Please don't ruin all the good you've started. I'm writing you a sort of memoir of our time together. Whenever you feel sad, read it instead of seeking revenge. Don't blame the Order, it was my choice. Love, Serenity Malfoy
1. Introducing Serenity Malfoy

**The Beginnings of Forever**

_**A/N: I know, I should be updating my other stories, I'll get to those, but this just popped in my head and I feel like it'll turn into something good...hopefully! I only own characters that are not on the god-knows-how-long wikipedia Harry Potter Character list. It all belongs to the magnificent JK Rowling. I swear, if I did own the series, I would be living in some Upper East Side Mansion!**_

_**A/N: Italics are present time Serenity commentating throughout the thing.**_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Darling,<em>

_I know I'm dying, I know I've got a few days to live, so I'm compiling this for you. Don't feel sad when I'm gone, read this and remember our love, remember the good days. Because love is a powerful force, and I'm afraid that without me you'll be lost. Remember that even though you can't see me, I'm still here, waiting for you. I'll be patient, don't hurry to me because I can't stand the idea of you not existing in that world. It needs you, don't lose hope. I'll love you forever because 'you are the best thing that's ever been mine.' _

_Love,  
>Serenity Malfoy<em>  
><em>P.S. Don't hate me for saying this, but don't leave your brother, I don't want my death to cause a rift I worked so hard to fix, to form again.<em>

* * *

><p>"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID PRAT!" the redhead screamed dashing into the first compartment she saw. 'Rather be with awkward strangers than have Potter follow me' was her first thought.<p>

"LILY DARLING!" the three occupants chorused, evidently surprised. Lily froze and slowly spun around, a look of pure terror on her face.

"I would have thought that this year, being last and all, you would hide the entire trip!" I commented.

"Seriously though, this makes things so much easier! I hate having to hunt you down!" the brunette sitting across from me smirked, clearly enjoying our best friend's distress.

"No! No! Why me? I just wanted to get Potter to stop following me! I'm just gonna -" Lily cut off, attempting to open the compartment door.

"They'll just follow you Lily, you know better!" the brunette's twin warned, sitting back looking excited.

"You're just in time! We thought of the perfect one ever!" Lily ran out the door with brunette and I following at her heels.

"Ready Serenity?" the brunette asked.

"I was born ready Layla!" I called before clearing my throat. Lily looked horrified. "It's been so long -" I sang.

Students were already opening their compartment doors excitedly, clearly expecting the serenading.

"That I haven't seen your face!" Layla finished, delighted that Lily stopped running and buried her face in her hands.

"I try to be strong -" I laughed.

"No! Stop it!" Lily whined, slowly backing up.

"But the strength I have is washing away!" Layla chanted.

"I wanna make up -" This time I was stopped by the fact that a particularly large boy was unceremoniously thrown out of his compartment and right at me. "OW!" I yelled as he fell.

The boy jumped up and, in the process, smacked my face right against the compartment door. "Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry let me -" he broke off when he realized who I was. His face fell slightly as he sprung back, as if he was burned by just looking at me. How rude!

"Black!" ("Malfoy!") Sirius and I glared.

"Oi Padfoot! Get back in here! You deserve to be thrown out again!" James Potter called, oblivious to the crash and everything else. He looked around and oh was there a strange sight.

The one girl who absolutely despised his best friend was standing a mere foot away from him, with a face covered in blood and a broken nose. "Evans!" he called, noticing that the redhead was standing there as well, still blushing from the singing fiasco.

Lily looked at him in disgust and muttered something under her breath to Layla. They both pointed their wands at me and, at the same time, stated their spells. "Episkey!" ("Scourgify!")

"Lets -er- go back to our compartments...shall we?" Layla tried breaking the tense silence after a few moments. Then she proceeded to drag Lily and I away, leaving both boys staring after us.

* * *

><p>"That little jerk! How dare he push me down! And then break my nose! It could have mutated my face! Thank Merlin Lily knew the spell otherwise I would have hexed him into oblivion! Oh I'm going to get him back for this!" I fumed, pacing around the compartment.<p>

"Relax Rini, he did apologize!" Layla reassured.

"Oh no! If he had known it was me he wouldn't have!" I was furious that he, Sirius Black, had the nerve to freaking touch me! "Plus, we didn't get to finish singing!" I whined.

"Don't hex him Rini, you're prefect now!" Lily reminded me, flipping her hair. Oh yeah, that's new. Prefect, wow. _Wait, you probably don't remember the way my friends used to be, while we were still in Hogwarts. _

Lily Evans, Marlene and Layla McKinnon, Sadie Clearwater, and I were the best friends imaginable. It was a strange group, a muggle born, two blood traitors, a half blood and me, the pure blood elitest. Somehow this didn't bother either of us in the slightest.

Lily and Layla were Gryffindors while Marlene, Sadie, and I were Ravenclaws. Wondering why there's no Sadie? Yeah, it's a sad story. Sadie's mother died when she was thirteen and since her father was still young, he remarried. One would be very afraid of having a step-mother at that age, but they turned out having a great friendship.

Unfortunately, Clarissa Clearwater died through a complicated childbirth this summer. Sadie felt it was her duty to take care of her new baby brother since Clarissa had always been so kind to her. Poor Sadie now had home schooling along with raising a baby all by herself while father worked.

That is why, I was suddenly turned into a seventh year prefect. _How should I describe myself? Oh yeah, I'll just use your words. _I, Serenity Malfoy was the lesser known cousin of the loved-by-all Lucius Malfoy.

I had golden hair that was layered down to my shoulders, a pain to maintain. I was very tall, 5'7 without even wearing heels and had 'breath-taking' turquoise eyes that 'pierced your soul'. _Am I making fun of your words? Hell yes!_

"You should get going guys, don't want to be late to your prefects meeting." Marlene stated calmly. I knew she was anything but calm, actually quite jealous that _she _had not been chosen as Sadie's replacement. Even Layla was filling in for Lily while she was Head Girl. Yeah, Lily was that amazing.

Marlene was what one would call a dark beauty. She had jet black curly hair that was just passed her midback. She was one of the few lucky curly hair people, who didn't need to brush out their "mane" daily. Her electric blue eyes always came as a shock to people and stood out completely. The only thing that she hated was her height. Poor Marly was only 5'3. At least she didn't tower over boys!

"Marly...I'm sorry girl!" I apologized, looking sincere. Marlene pulled a half-hearted smile and then resumed looking out of the window. _Did I feel a little conceited that I had been made replacement...maybe a little...or a lot! Don't judge me, I hated being constantly beaten by Sadie and Lily! This gave me a giant boost of self-esteem!_

Layla, realizing there was no way to appease her twin, stood up and motioned for us to follow her. If it weren't for their exact same eyes, you would have never believed Marly and Layla were related, let alone twins. Layla had the lightest brown hair in the entire Hogwarts and it was pin-straight, all the way down to her waist. Not even wavy! And she was tall, standing 5'8 and yes, she towered over some boys.

"I'm nervous girls! I want to know who the Head Boy is! Why couldn't Dumbledore just tell me?" Lily complained, twirling a strand of her hair in worry. It was a nervous habit of hers.

Lily's fiery red hair was curly and she, unfortunately for all of us, had a very difficult time managing it. (That means hours and hours in the bathroom every morning.) Yet it wasn't her hair that made her memorable. It was her lively giant green eyes. You could swear they were like 'anime eyes' as she called it. She had average height, 5'6, and stood in between all of us.

* * *

><p>"Evans! You're finally here!" James Potter called, oh no, Lily's worst nightmare, from the prefect's compartment.<p>

"What are _you_ doing in _here_?" Lily was furious. "Wait, are you Remus' replacement prefect? Is he Head Boy? Oh wait, I forget who I'm talking to, as if Dumbledore would make _you _of all people prefect!" she scorned.

James and I had a little understanding of sorts. I believed that James would win Lily over and he believed that one day Black and I would reconciliate. Oh yeah, we were both definitely delusional.

"Actually no, do you see this? I'm Head Boy!" James showed off his Head Boy badge proudly to a stuttering Lily.

"You...not even prefect...crazy headmaster...poor Remus..._that _boy...why?" Lily cried incoherently. He just beamed at her, thrilled to have an opportunity to please her.

"Good Morning Serenity, Layla!" he called cheerfully. "And guess what Evans? We get our own dorms!" If Lily looked horrified before, now she looked as if she was going to faint.

"Though I do suggest we call each other by our first names, it'll look more professional. Let's start with mine. Repeat after me: Ja-me-s! James! Can you say that _Lily_?" he had an amused smirk on his face. Oh yeah, James Potter was one of the cockiest boys in school. He was talking to her as if she was some foreign exchange student!

"I know how to say your name, you idiot!" Lily snapped. Her raised an eyebrow and looked at her condescendingly. "Fine, _James_." she spat out. The effect was instantaneous, his eyes dazed over and a goofy grin appeared on his face. Imagine if she had spoken his name in her normal voice...

Layla and I giggled. "This is probably the first time she's ever said his name. Look at him sa-woon!" Layla gasped for air and carefully diverted her eyes from Lily's furious glare. Lily's face, on the other hand, was tinged pink, rather than the normal angry red. She was delightfully embarrassed!

Lily cleared her throat awkwardly, "Ok let's go in, I wanted to discuss an idea Dumbledore proposed in his letter..." She took a deep breath and then dragged James into the compartment alone.

* * *

><p>"Ok everyone, come on into the first prefect's meeting of the year!" James called opening the door.<p>

Layla and I had spent the past ten minutes attempting to eavesdrop on their conversation. Lily, accustomed to our nosy personalities, had muttered the 'Muffliato' spell and continued in peace.

"_Finally _Lily, what were you doing in there, snogging?" I smirked.

This time, there was no mistake, Lily's face was bright red with anger. She looked like she was going to slap me. "I was _most definitely not _snogging him!"

Layla giggled as I hid behind her. While attempting to avoid Lily's threatening hand, I ran right into someone, leaving me in a very awkward looking predicament.

That was when I realized I was lying, with her entire body pressed right against his own, on top of Regulus Black. This was the second time I fell on a stupid Black boy! The boy I tried to ignore for two years now even though he had done nothing wrong. I was too shocked at fate and couldn't help but stare at him, completely oblivious to my surroundings.

"Rini darling...do you need a hand?" Lily asked smugly. She was quite thrilled to have the negative attention drawn elsewhere. I jumped up immediately, realizing that people were probably watching us and it looked much worse than it was.

"Er...sorry Regulus...here let me...help you up." I stammered, extending my hand. He took it gratefully while I tried not to blush. Wait...why was I, Serenity Malfoy blushing because of _Regulus_ Black? _Not insulting you AT ALL!_

It couldn't possibly be because I believed our hands molded perfectly together or that his skin was soft and I felt electrified? Oh no, that's...er not right. There must be a logical reason to this.

Someone cleared their throat and it brought me, once again, back to reality. Regulus had gotten up ages ago and now we were just staring at each other, hand-in-hand. He pulled his hand away quickly and moved to sit next to Carly Parkinson and her little brother Ashton. Why me?

"Okay then...let's get started. First off, congratulations to the new fifth year prefects along with the new Seventh Year Prefects, Layla McKinnon and Serenity Malfoy." Lily beamed proudly at her friends.

"For those of you who don't know us, my name is James Potter and this lovely lady over here is Lily Pott - I mean Evans." James pretended to forget. Oh he was good...Lily jabbed her elbow into his side and after a few moments, he continued. "We are this year's Head Boy and Girl."

"Now, for those of you who have been Prefects before, I'd like you to know there is a change. Instead of patrolling with your fellow housemate, Dumbledore has asked that we switch it up for inter-house unity." Lily told them.

Layla and I grinned at each other, oh we _had _inter-house unity down quite well. "The patrol partners will still be boy/girl." James stated, noticing our glance. We groaned at the unfairness of it all. What if we were stuck with some perverted fifth year?

"To make it fair, we randomly picked out a boy and girl Prefect for you. You will be patrolling with someone from your year, so that should give you something in common, hopefully..." Lily looked excited. She always wanted people to be friends with other houses just like her.

Lily had Marly and I from Ravenclaw, a few acquaintances from Hufflepuff, and of course, her ex-best friend, Severus Snape from Slytherin. If there was anyone who could pose as a model-inter-house-unity person, it was her, at least until the end of fifth year.

"So we'll start with the Seventh Years and move down." James began taking out a long list of names.

"Parkinson and Lupin." Lupin sighed and tried to brighten his face as he looked at Carly. She just looked back at him in the same, cool expression as always. Lupin had hoped that maybe he would be lucky enough to partner with Layla. I always knew he had a thing for her. Thank Merlin he didn't, I would have hard to run interference. Thinking back, I still shuddered every time I looked at him.

"McKinnon and Abbott." Layla was thrilled as she glanced over at the gorgeous Henry Abbott. He winked at her, causing Lupin to look down in despair. Good, be jealous you...I won't finish, he doesn't deserve my internal insulting.

"Malfoy and Black." Lily smirked at me as she watched me nearly fall off my seat in surprise. Just. My. Freaking. Luck. I gave Regulus a quick smile and then immediately turned to whisper to Layla about this new peoblem. Lily was too far away to hear and sighed impatiently, hoping she made the right "random" choice...

* * *

><p>"Thank Merlin that was over. It was perhaps the most boring thing in the world!" Lily whined as the rest of the prefects left. Layla and I stayed behind dutifully to wait with her so she wouldn't be alone with the "insufferable prick".<p>

"Lily," James turned to face her once almost everyone was out the door, "would you like to-" before he could even ask his question, Lily exploded.

"NO POTTER! I WILL NOT ACCOMPANY YOU ON A DATE. I WOULDN'T DATE YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN ALIVE! I WOULD RATHER PICK A NON-MAGICAL LIFE THAT HAVE TO SPEND ANY TIME WITH YOU! SO THE ANSWER IS AND ALWAYS WILL BE NO!" James' face fell. It was as if his heart had just been massacred. Poor guy, he was actually not _that _bad. Arrogant? Yes, but he was so much nicer than most boys. *cough* Black *cough*.

"I know that..." he told her in a detatched voice. "I was asking 'would you like to stay a few minutes and finalize the patrol schedule before the next meeting?' That way we wouldn't have to worry about it during classes." she looked horrified.

"Clearly though, you'd prefer to be non-magical than work on this with me so, I'll leave you to it." he stormed out with eyes looking suspiciously shiny. Aww...

**_So what do you think? I know, it's super long, I hope you weren't too busy/intimidated, I promise, I don't update long chapters like ever, this was just a special case. I also don't own the song they were singing, which was, by the way, Right Now by Akon. Please Review! If you hate the story, tell me how to improve it. If you love the story, tell me why! If you are like 'eh'...never mind, however you feel about the story, tell me what you think!_**

**_xoxo Blue Sapphire786_**


	2. Welcome to the Future of Seventh Year

_**The Beginnings of Forever**_

_**A/N: I know, I should be updating my other stories, I'll get to those, but this just popped in my head and I feel like it'll turn into something good...hopefully! I only own characters that are not on the god-knows-how-long wikipedia Harry Potter Character list. It all belongs to the magnificent JK Rowling. I swear, if I did own the series, I would be living in some Upper East Side Mansion!**_

_**A/N: Italics are present time Serenity commentating throughout the thing.**_

_**To my reviewer and alerter/favoriter: paulsallmine21 - Thank you for that lovely command...really nice review :P**_

_**It's okay, I don't mind the lack of reviews, as long as people are reading it and enjoying it, I'll keep writing. However, a review would encourage me to write more often :D**_

_**And Onward!**_

* * *

><p>One thing I hated about eating the Start of the Year Feast was that we couldn't all sit together. Normally, we would all have breakfast at the Ravenclaw Table, lunch outside if it was warm, and dinner at the Gryffindor Table. I mean, we'd switch off and such but still, you get the point.<p>

We hated being split up. I mean Marly was great company, but Lily and Layla needed our help to fend off James (not that he even looked at her all night...poor Lily was still distraught). Plus, without Layla, we got a little too much time with...Robin. _I cringe as I say his name. Merlin, I tried to avoid mentioning his name, but he does play a crucial role in my life Regulus. I know you hate him, please just remember, I chose you... _

Robin had a HUGE, massive crush on Layla. However, Layla hated him as much as Lily hated James...so that didn't go well. Robin was still a very good friend of Lily and mine. Marly refused to talk to him because of "twin loyalty" but we had no choice but to be friends with him. Only Lily and I were taking Ancient Runes and he was really good at it. While tutoring us (well...mainly me...) we all became fast friends with the "enemy" as the twins called it.

Now even though Robin was a distant relative of the Weasley clan, his hair was golden, much darker than my hair. Still, people used to call us twins. His eyes could change color, literally, you would have been amazed. They would either be sea green (a combination of more green than blue), or aqua (a combination of more blue than green). He was in Ravenclaw with us, but used his smarts for things other than school (mainly pranking the Marauders or having a contest with them to see who could prank the Slytherins the most or just getting girls, another reason why Black hated him too.)

But put Robin with either of the McKinnon twins in the same forty feet and you will get a headache. Which was the case every time at the Beginning of the Year Feast.

"So Rini, how was your summer holiday?" Robin asked.

"Fun! I got to visit Marly and Layla for a couple of weeks and then Lily too. After that, we all went to visit Sadie. Either way, I missed Hogwarts!" I told him, thrilled to have someone more than a girl to talk to. Yeah I mean the girls are great, but sometimes you get a new perspective from the boys.

"Okay...that's great, come on Rini, that sounds boring. Let me guess, shopping, gossiping, and flirting at the bars?" he knew us too well!

"Hey! Who do you think we are Robin, typical lame girls? We aren't _that_dull! And those boys from the bar were a hell lot more interesting than you!" Marly exclaimed angrily. I don't think she liked being called boring.

"Nope Lenes, I didn't mean that at all! I'm sure you lovely ladies had a lovely time!" his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Marly screamed. Ah, typical McKinnon-Robin drama.

"Come on Marly, he's just messing around with you, relax! And Robin, stop bugging Marly, you know she'll hurt you and this time I will NOT take you to Madam Pomfrey." I scolded them both. Huh, I sounded like...Sadie! She was always the mediator aka Mother of the group.

"Fine _Mother_." Robin brushed me off.

"Settle down now! Let's begin with sorting the First Years shall we?" Dumbledore asked. Well, it wasn't really asking, Dumbledore was only being polite. _Let's skip past this all okay? So fast forward to...our dorms!_

* * *

><p>"Lily? What are you doing here? I thought you would be staying the Heads dorm?" Layla asked. <em>Why are we all in the Ravenclaw dorms you might ask? Well, we always stayed together, like sleepovers every night. Sometimes we'd stay in the Ravenclaw dorms and sometimes in Gryffindor. <em>

"I...can't...stay...there...ever!" Lily sobbed. All of us crowded around her, confused and scared.

"What happened Lily?" I asked.

"What did he do?" Marly demanded.

"Was he mean?" Layla asked.

"No, anything but!" Lily wailed, covering her face in a pillow. It took a while for her to calm down.

"Hey, how about we go get some hot cocoa yeah?" I suggested, chocolate always seemed to be the best cure for sadness.

"Where would we even go?" Lily whispered.

"The kitchens. Duh!" I told her.

"How do you know how to get into the kitchens?" Layla asked curiously.

"Well, _he_used to take me..." I muttered.

"Let's..go...shall we?" Marly dragged us out. I never did tell them what happened to my friendship with _him_. However, they knew not to ask and how to avoid a meltdown.

Once we finally reached the kitchens, Lily spilled her story. "So while you guys were directing the First Years, we were meeting up with Dumbledore. He congratulated us and then took us to our dorms. I dreaded what would happen when he left..." Lily stopped there and began to cry again.

"Hey hey Lily, relax! Breathe. Just tell us what happened, it'll make you feel better!" Layla reassured her.

"And then he told me, I quote here 'I'm really sorry about bothering you all these years. I just always hoped...but never mind. We can still be friends right? I hope we can still be friends Lily -" Lily sobbed.

"But isn't that what you wanted? For him to stop liking you? Now you can see the good side of him!" I told her.

"Serenity Malfoy, are you BLIND? How have you _not_noticed that Lily likes our James Potter back?" Marly asked. I shrank back.

"I dunno...I've always teased Lily, but I didn't actually think - Oh Merlin, Lily do you have a crush on James?" I was freaked. I always thought there was no way in hell this would happen! Lily glared.

"No Rini, of course I don't like him. Clearly I'm just sobbing my heart out just for the hell of it." she spat.

"Ok, ok, Lily back down. Rini is just unobservant. And Rini, really? Are you that clueless?" Layla asked.

"Yes?" I replied meekly. Lily cracked a smile.

"Are you happy now James Potter? You've gotten to me! No, now we've flipped haven't we?" Lily screamed. Marly and I exchanged a glance.

"Okay, let's get her out of here, yeah?" Marly asked, lifting Lily away.

"Is it possible to get drunk off cocoa?" Lily giggled.

"No darling, it's called being delusional!" I told her calmly.

"No, I really feel drunk. I feel like I want to do something dangerous! Can we do something dangerous?" Lily asked.

"Lily, honey, how should I put this...? No!" Marly replied firmly, dragging her back to the Ravenclaw dorms. As we approached we saw Professor Flitwick storming in, screaming. Before I could even react, Layla pulled me into an hidden alcove.

"Wow, that was close!" Layla commented. "Stupid Robin, why'd he have to throw another party? Doesn't he ever learn? You Ravenclaws go wild before term starts. But there's always one little snitch who wants to spend the first day back in peace so they can re-read their textbooks a fifth time." Lily snorted.

"Where to now?" I asked, looking around.

"Well the Gryffindor Common Room is out of question, I bet the _Marauders_ are in there partying it up too. Can you imagine how much worse Lily will be when she's _actually_drunk, like firewhiskey drunk?" Marly reminded us.

"Oh Merlin, no way in hell am I gonna be in charge of the hangover draught again!" Layla whined. "You too are such cowards. Without Sadie, I'm gonna be stuck making it myself!" Marly and I chuckled. We hated making hangover draught ever since we tried in third year...and Layla ended up with burnt hair, pink eye, and a horrible cough. Good times, good times.

"We can always go to the Heads dorm!" Lily suggested, quite loudly. I covered her mouth as I heard footsteps. "You guys can see my room! And then we can actually get drunk!"

"Heads dorm? Fine. Drunk? NO!" Layla replied.

_And that is how we found ourselves in the Heads dorm the first night back. That, Regulus, was the beginning of a new era in Hogwarts. The era that no one thought could ever exist. James and Lily actually would become friends as would me and...Sirius._

* * *

><p>"Something's not quite right..." I told the others, scrutinizing the painting that hid the Heads dorm. It was a picture of the Four Founders. "Merlin's pants, it's not moving!"<p>

"Yeah, Dumbledore told us it's the only painting in Hogwarts that doesn't move." Lily shurgged. "James said it was because we didn't want to hear what Salazar has to say." she paused for a bit, and then stifled a sob. "Anyways, Phoenix." she told the painting.

I walked in first and did a double take. "Black!" I spat. "What are you doing in here? And why the hell did you bring _that thing?_"

"Don't you dare talk to Remus like that _Malfoy_." his voice was venomous and his face was livid.

"Both of you, stop it! I'm sorry, Lily told me she was staying in the Ravenclaw dorm, so I invited them all over. You don't mind do you Lily?" he moved in front of something to block her view. 'Firewhiskey' Marly mouthed.

"Is that Firewhiskey James? Did you bring alcohol into the Heads dorm to drink illegally since you aren't of age yet?" Lily asked quietly. James' face turned red and he looked down, ashamed. "Awesome, I'll take some." She marched into the middle, picked up a case and started to climb the grand staircase to the left. "Coming girls?"

Everyone was dumbstruck. "Anything to get away from this trash." I muttered before moving to follow Lily.

Black grabbed my arm before I could move. As much as I struggled, I couldn't break free. "Look Malfoy, you can hate me all you want. I remember why. But don't you dare mess with Remus. Are we clear?"

He loosened his grip and I broke free. "No Black, clearly you're memory needs a check up. I have every reason to hate _that trash_more than I could ever hate you. You don't control me. And I am the last person you want to threaten. I think now we are clear." I stompped up the stairs, Layla and Marly behind me.

"So, are we ready to get drunk or what?" Lily asked excitedly.

"First, Rini, explain. What the hell just happened?" Marly demanded.

"Nothing, it was nothing." I glanced away.

"Tell us Rini. I've had enough of this. You two used to be best friends. You were always together! And then, all of a sudden Fourth Year, you just stopped. You have to tell us now." Layla agreed.

I stared at Lily's door for a few minutes, letting the memories plague me once more. "Did I ever tell you guys why Lily and I stayed late that day? The day of Lily's accident? Did I ever tell you what _really _happened that night?" I asked, keeping my eyes trained on the door. I heard Lily suck in a breath.

"Lily? You knew? What does Sirius have to do with the accident?" Marly was confused. "And what do you mean what really happened? She was attacked by Slytherins!"

"No, it wasn't Slytherins...It was Lord Voldemort..." Lily whispered.

_**And that concludes chapter two. To all those who are reading this, and I sincerely hope that someone out there is reading this, HAHA! Cliffhanger! Though I will not let the near lack of reviews stop me from writing, it still hurts. So Please Review! If you hate the story, tell me how to improve it. If you love the story, tell me why! If you are like 'eh'...never mind! However you feel about it, let me know what you are thinking!**_

_**I know I can easily get more readers/reviewers if I change it to a Sirius/OC story, but poor Regulus deserves some love! Anywho, Review!**_


	3. Animosity Among Other Things

_**The Beginnings of Forever**_

_**A/N: I know, I should be updating my other stories, I'll get to those, but this just popped in my head and I feel like it'll turn into something good...hopefully! I only own characters that are not on the god-knows-how-long wikipedia Harry Potter Character list. It all belongs to the magnificent JK Rowling. I swear, if I did own the series, I would be living in some Upper East Side Mansion!**_

_**A/N: Italics are present time Serenity commentating throughout the thing.**_

_**Well thank you so much for the buzz! Thank you to my reviewers and alerter/favoriters!**_

_**alerters/favoriters: Twighlightgirl105, Paxl, MissSadieKane, xxlilmusicxx, Sea-Breeze-In-July**_

_**MissSadieKane: Sorry about the 5'3 comment. I'm 5'3 and my friends call me tiny because they way too tall. I swear, I wasn't trying to make a snide comment about shortness...but thank you for reviewing! And trust me, now that Lily and James are friends, we'll be seeing A LOT of Sirius/ Serenity time and Lily/James cuteness. Plus, with classes starting, we'll see A LOT more of Regulus/Serenity too! Thank you for reviewing!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO CLEAR UP THE CONFUSION: HERE IS A CHARACTER LIST!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lily: Well we all know her, right? Fiery tempered redhead who is secretly in love with James Potter. Gryffindor. <strong>_

_**Layla: Marlene McKinnon's twin. They look nothing alike. Gryffindor. **_

_**Marlene: Layla McKinnon's twin. Once again, completely different looking. Ravenclaw. **_

_**Serenity: Main character! She's meant to be with Regulus but has an illness with no cure. She will die in the end. Ravenclaw.**_

_**Sadie: She's out of the picture! She'll be there in a bit, like eventually you know? They'll visit her and such. But her step-mother died and now she's taking care of her half-brother. Ex-Ravenclaw. **_

_**I hope this helps! I don't wanna give too much away about the characters!**_

_**Now, Onward!**_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, <em>what <em>did you say?" Marly asked.

"You lied to _us_? You're best freaking friends?" Layla looked stunned.

"Dumbledore made us promise! we are breaking his trust right now. I might not think he's sane, but I respect him okay?" I told them. I had kept this secret too long anyways, it was time to talk about it.

"As you recall, it was the Hogsmead trip before the Winter Ball and you two had dates. So, Rini and I went off alone." Lily began.

"Sunset was so early, it was freaky, it was already dark by 5. But we stayed, because _Black _was supposed to meet me." I spat out.

"Now, I can't tell you what Sirius was doing, but it involved Remus...and so we waited and waited until it was 8. All the students had left. But Rini was so sure that Black wouldn't forget their important meeting. They had to implement stage 1 of operation get-Rini-the-hell-away-from-Lucius-as-fiancé." Lily continued, ignoring my pissed off anger. I took a swig of the firewhiskey and felt it burn all the way, just like it had when he didn't show up.

"Ew, Lucius? But he's your cousin!" Layla looked disgusted.

"I know, but that's not the point. Now he's paired with Narcissa. Anyways, by 8:30, I gave up. We left the Three Broomsticks and the village was silent and empty. It was freezing too, ice and snow were everywhere." I brushed off the awkward questions. Please, everyone would love for me to be with Lucius, first cousin or not.

"So we hurried and we were just about to pass the edge of the village when we heard...screaming." Lily burst into tears and the three of us huddled around her. "So we turned back to help. But there were too many of those people in masks. It was frightening. Defense isn't either of our strong suits."

"So we hit a few people with Expeliarmus that were already fighting the Hogsmeade people and hid some kids in the alley between Honeydukes and the Post Office." I broke off. This was the hard part, this was the reason why I couldn't tell this story.

"We heard a pop and turned to see that bastard, Voldemort. He took one look at me and said 'Malfoy, what are you doing with this trash?' To this day, I don't know how he knew I was a Malfoy and how he knew Lily was Muggle born." I didn't want to continue. I had to make sure Lily was okay. She looked at me, her eyes full of pain, knowing that my guilt was clear to her. But it wasn't my fault. It truly wasn't.

"So he froze Rini and then tortured me..." Lily wiped the tears and put on a brave face. She took the whole 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger' motto to her heart.

"Lily..." throughout this whole thing, Marly had been holding Lily's hand as Layla sat beside her. Now the both of them got up and pulled her into a hug. "It was already bad when we thought it was Slytherins, but it is so much worse when it's that pathetic excuse of a human being!"

"It was the worst five minutes of my life Lily...it was worse than anything my parents had ever done to me. The pathetic bastard heard ten 'pops' so he fled, leaving Lily and I in the alley. She screamed for help and this guy who looked like Dumbledore but wasn't him, unfroze me and told me to run so he could join the fight. He helped me levitate Lily and I ran, pulling her behind me." I looked down, realizing this was where things got worse.

"I was so focused on running and levitating that I didn't hear the howls or the screams of warning. There was a...a...an animal from the Forbidden Forest that pounced us. Lily fell into the snow and the animal shoved me down. And then I blacked out." I cried.

Everyone stared at me in shock. Serenity Malfoy. Never. Cries. Not even when my family killed my Muggle friend in front of me, not even when my dad tortured my mom, not even when my mom took out her frustration on me. I was a wall of stone that just barely let some emotions out in front of the people I knew.

"Rini, it's not your fault. You know it's not your fault. It's that bastard's fault, that man who doesn't deserve to breathe air. That pathetic waste of humanity." Lily got up and hugged me. I stiffened. So rarely did I allow people to hug me because I never showed any emotion worthy of pity. It was usually me who did the sympathy hugging.

"I know Lily...it's just...hard to remind myself." I got uncomfortable really fast. So I pulled away and gave her a smile. "We woke up in the Hospital Wing, Black was sitting with Regulus on the chair. He apologized, but what he said only made things worse. It was Lupin's fault he didn't arrive on time. It was all his fault that Lily..." I choked on my words and turned around. "And that was the end of our friendship."

"You should have told us the truth Rini. We would have helped you. Did Sadie know?" I shook my head in confusion. Marly wasn't persuaded. "I think deep down, Sadie had guessed it or something. We all know how hurt she was when you told her 'stay the hell away from that Lupin trash. There's no good that can come out of you liking him'.

"Lupin is the animal isn't he?" Layla deadpanned. I gasped, stuttering. "Please, I had my guesses with the whole werewolf rumor. Come on, mom's sick once a month? Plus, Snape always made snide comments about it." We all shuddered. Werewolves had a pretty bad reputation in our world.

"Let's drink to our misery now, please? I don't want to think about it anymore." Lily begged, finishing her first bottle.

_Hmm...and there is the reason why I hated your brother. I'm sorry I never told you Regulus, it was just too much of Lily's and Remus' secret. Anyways, for your entertainment, I will supply you with a series of awkward and amusing conversations between your brother and I._

* * *

><p>"Lily, I don't want to! Please don't make me!" I begged as she dragged me over to the Head's dorm.<p>

"You want my help, you get my help. Besides, James will be able to help you with Transfiguration. I'm sure Sirius won't be there." Lily replied weakly.

"What did you just say? Since when are you all buddy buddy with Black?" I fumed.

"Since he seems like a nice person! He's not that bad Rini. Apart from the _accident _and all the pranks, you guys loved being friends." Lily replied without looking at me.

"That doesn't mean I forget everything! He doesn't deserve my forgiveness Lily! And I know you're lying, he is in there!" I glared.

"Well, most likely he is. But, you need help and James and I need to plan Head duties. So, deal with it." Lily must have gotten tired of my badgering.

"Lily and Serenity? What a surprise! How can we help you today?" James called as we entered the door. My eyes narrowed. _We_? Black is here, darn it.

"Neither of you will need to so much as look at me. Lily's helping me with schoolwork. So you two stay on your side and we'll work here." I didn't so much as glance at them.

"Why is that Serenity darling? Are you afraid that being so close to me will make you fall madly in love with me?" That pig needs his head screwed on again.

"I'm going to do you a favor and pretend that you did not just say that. You do NOT want to mess with me right now." I replied without so much as glancing at him.

James and Lily had this we-are-Heads-so-we-can-use-telepathy-moment. He coughed. "What is it you need help in Serenity?" he asked politely.

"Transfiguration..." I whispered weakly. It was no secret that I was horrible at the subject, but I didn't want to admit it in front of Black you know?

"Well you've come to the right people! Padfoot and I are the greatest Tranfiguring people to walk the Earth." James said cockily.

"No, those are Animagi. I admire them so much, it takes an unbelievably high skill in Transfiguration." Lily commented. Black and James looked at each other and laughed. Stupid boys and their stupid inside jokes.

"Trust me, I bet I can even teach the pathetic Malfoy how to become an Animagus. We are that good." Black was so much worse than James.

"And you wonder why the girls run in the opposite direction when they see you?" I asked. "Your ego is so enormous, it mutilates your already disgusting mug you call your face." Everyone was in shock. _Was that too mean? Maybe, but it didn't matter to me. _

"Nah, I think it's because I 'broke' all their hearts." Black recovered quickly.

"You would have to _win_ them before you can break them. Those poor girls are delusional and hormonal teens. They'll take any guy, especially when he's _desperate _for some _action_." I countered.

"Wow, why is today hate-on-Sirius-day? Ouch Malfoy!" Black pretended to be wounded.

"Whatever you totally deserved it." I replied before flipping my hair and sitting down at Lily's table.

* * *

><p>"Now class, we are reading to move past the theoretical portion of potion-making and finally start the best part, brewing! You will have a partner and you will switch off positions. On one day, partner 1 will read instructions and brew while the other measures everything, cutting and such. On the other, you will switch jobs " Slughorn began.<p>

Lily looked at me with a sad smile. _I knew at this point two years ago, she would be partnered with Snape the butt. I always thought that pathetic faker was no good. He loved hanging out with the purebloods and pretending to be one of them, when in reality we already knew he was a half blood. _

"These partners will be assigned!" Slughorn was met with a tirade of groans. Ew, what if I get stuck with a Slytherin? Or worse, Black! "Now, let's begin. Black and Malfoy." I groaned, my worst nightmare was here. I moved forward to pick a table and so did _he_. "Not you Mister Sirius, I met Regulus. You are with Miss Evans." He beamed. Phew, disaster averted.

"Hey Regulus. Looking forward to ruining all your potions. I would have failed my OWLS if it weren't for Sadie." I rambled. His face was emotionless. "What's wrong?"

"This is class. I am your potions partner, not your friend." I looked at him in shock. "You made that very clear already."

"Regulus..." I began.

"Don't talk to me about this anymore Serenity. We are potions partners, nothing more." His use of my full name and his tone hurt me more than anything else he could have said. He was the one who thought of Rini when we were little.

"But Regulus, we are Prefect partners too." I looked at him desperatly. Instead, he turned his head and ignored me...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trust me, there will be more. I promise! I just love imagining Regulus with a perfect girl, especially since Sirius is just unfairly getting all the girls. By the way, did is say in the books that Sirius was a player, the "Sex God"? I don't recall...I never thought about that. <strong>_

_**Was it made up by FanFic authors? Ooh, please let me know, now I'm curious! Well don't just review to tell me the answer of course, review to tell me what you think of this chapter too! Was it shocking? Did it clear some stuff up? Hopefully?**_

_**So Please Review! If you hate the story, tell me how to improve it. If you love the story, tell me why! If you are like 'eh', explain...oh never mind, you get the picture! However you feel about it, let me know what you are thinking!**_


End file.
